Perdoname
by rox siniestra
Summary: Ginga cometió un terrible error al decir algo que no debía y luego empeorarlo con una pelea... él intentara pedir disculpas pero no sabe si las aceptaran o no...


**yo: bueno es no es solo un fic sino que esta es mi manera de pedirle perdón a dos amigas que creo que las lastime de alguna manera... no me gusta pelearme con mis amigos así que decidí disculparme de la manera que mejor me salio y fue con este fic... amigas si las dos leen este fic quiero que sepan que lo lamento mucho y no era mi intención lastimarlas... **

**beyblade no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes... gomen chicas**

Uno ha llegado a verse en varias situaciones en las que empiezas a hablar de lo feliz que estas pero sin saber estas lastimando a los demás… hasta que sin saberlo puedes perder su amistad…

Ustedes dos tenían que verme en esa batalla estuve increíble-decía ginga muy emocionado

Siempre estas increíble-dice kenta con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a su sagitario

Ginga habla de otra cosa que no sea el beyblade por un minuto-le dice madoka quien estaba revisando a pegasus

Es que no puedo, el beyblade es para lo que naci- decia ginga muy feliz

No puedes vivir solo con el beyblade tienen que interesarte otras cosas-dice madoka quien para la reparación y se queda con la cabeza hacia abajo

Claro que no nada me importa mas que el beyblade, no por nada soy el mejor blader del mundo-dice ginga a lo que kenta se para y se va

Sabes ginga hay veces que nadie te entiende-dice madoka quien toma a pegasus en sus manos y se va

Madoka ¿Por qué te llevas a pegasus?-pregunta mientras sigue a madoka

No te lo daré hasta que aprendas que no todo es beyblade-dice madoka muy seria

Para ti es fácil decirlo ya que no eres blader, y si lo fueras no serias buena-dice ginga pero antes de poder ver la cara de odio y tristeza de madoka recibe una fuerte cachetada de parte de ella y luego se queda en shock por el acto de la chica

Eres un idiota ginga hagane-dice madoka entra lagrimas y se va corriendo lo mas rápido posible

Ginga no lograba entender que fue lo que había acabado de pasar, pensó que solo era un capricho de madoka o solamente no estaba de buen humor, así que decidió no molestarla… Pero luego recordó que ella se había llevado a pegasus y no podía competir, así que decidió ir a ver si kenta quería hacer algo pero cuando lo vio bajo la sombra de un árbol llorando no dudo en ir a buscarlo y ver que era lo que le pasaba

Kenta ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunta ginga sentándose a su lado

Vete de aquí ginga-dice kenta entre lagrimas

No hasta que me digas que te sucede-dice ginga con persistencia

Tu solo dices que amas el beyblade y te sientes orgulloso de ti por ser el mejor pero…-decía kenta con varias lagrimas en su rostro

Pero-dijo ginga mientras miraba a su amigo sin poder entender que tenia que ver el con la formación de las lagrimas en el rostro de kenta

Pero… al hablar de ello me hiciste sentir mal, no me molesta que ames el beyblade pero si me molesta que te pongas así solo por una batalla, los demás también tenemos derecho a ser felices con el beyblade pero si tu te pones feliz pero por ser el mejor no por amor al beyblade-después de decir esto kenta se pone de pie y se va

Ginga se había quedado petrificado el jamás había pensado que esas palabras lo hubieran puesto tan mal ya no sabia como pedirle perdón porque solo con decir _perdóname kenta_ no lograría hacer que su amigo lo disculpara… Pero en ese minuto se le vino otro pensamiento a ginga…

Si eso puso mal a kenta ¿Cómo estará madoka después de aquella pelea?-se preguntaba en su mente sin saber que era lo que haría, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y de ellos salieron unas cuantas lagrimas que no se detenían- tengo que arreglar esto, tengo que disculparme con ambos pero… ¿y si no aceptan mis disculpas o si siguen tan molestos que no me dan la oportunidad de disculparme?... me metí en un buen problema-pensaba ginga sin obtener respuesta alguna de su conciencia

¿Por qué estas tan deprimido hijo?-le pregunta ryo quien estaba asando por ahí

Es que por error lastime los sentimientos de kenta y me tuve una fuerte pelea con madoka-dijo ginga que no paro de llorar

¿Y piensas que llorando los vas a solucionar?-le pregunta ryo mientras abrazaba a su hijo

No, pero no sé que hacer… si me propongo a disculparme puede que no me dejen hablarles y si me dejan puede que no acepten mis disculpas-dice ginga algo mas calmado pero en su voz se notaba la tristeza que había en su corazón

Ginga hay momentos en los cuales te tienes que arriesgar y este es uno… o te arriesgas a pedirles perdón y ver que sucede o no lo intentas y pierdes a tus dos mejores amigos-dice ryo mirando fijamente a los ojos de ginga

Tienes razón papá, iré a buscarlos-dice ginga y se pone de pie y va a buscar a kenta y madoka

Después de haber caminado por media ciudad ginga logra reconocer a un pequeño que estaba saliendo de una tiende

Kenta-lo llamaba ginga a gritos

¿Qué quieres?-le pregunta kenta con la cabeza mirando el suelo

Kenta yo…-dijo ginga, tomo aire y comenzó- solo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que dije, no era mi intención hacerte sentir así es solo que el beyblade es lo único en lo que soy bueno y no puedo evitar ponerme feliz por eso, lo lamento kenta-después de decir esto ginga se agacha y abraza a kenta quien lentamente corresponde ese abrazo

Acepto tus disculpas ginga-es lo único que dice kenta antes de separarse

Realmente lo siento mucho kenta-dice ginga parándose

Ya no te disculpes mas, todo esta perdonado pero…-dice kenta mirando hacia otro lado

Pero ¿Qué?-pregunta ginga sin saber lo que podría decir kenta

Pero hace rato vi a madoka y estaba muy mal, estoy seguro que estaba llorando-dice kenta mirando a ginga- ¿acaso sabes por qué?-le pregunta kenta a lo cual ginga suelta un suspiro y asiente

Será mejor que vaya con ella-dice ginga dispuesto a buscarla

¿Qué le hiciste?-dice kenta evitando que ginga se fuera

Le dije algo que no debí y ahora tengo que disculparme con ella lo antes posible, ¿Dónde la viste?-le dice ginga muy seriamente

La vi hace poco cerca del bey colliseum- dice kenta y ginga al escuchar el paradero de su amia va lo mas rápido posible pero al llegar no la encuentra

Madoka ¿Dónde estas?-se pregunta a si mismo, en eso escucha una melodía

No tengo equilibrio creo que caeré quisiera el talento no encajo aquí ya lo se la presión me ahoga todo sobre mi como creí que podría yo me debí marchar de aquí- se escucha a una chica cantar

La que canta es madoka-exclama ginga y sigue la melodía hasta encontrar a madoka- madoka- comienza a llamarla ginga esperando que este mas calmada

Ginga-susurra madoka quien ve a ginga llegar a toda velocidad

Madoka necesito hablar contigo-dice ginga tomando la de las manos, madoka solo baja la cabeza pero para evitar que ginga la vea llorar ya que al verlo recordó lo que había pasado y no podía evitar ponerse mal

¿Qué quieres ginga?- le pregunta sin mirarlo

Pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije antes, no era mi intención, no era yo el que lo dijo lo dijo mi orgullo, madoka tu sabes que jamás diría o haría algo que te lastimara-dice ginga y en ese momento madoka levanta la vista y ve a ginga que tenia ojos cristalinos al igual que ella. Madoka no lo duda y comienza a abrazar a ginga quien sin dudarlo corresponde el abrazo

Disculpas aceptadas ginga-dice madoka sin dejar de abrazar a su amigo

Prometo jamás decir otra cosa que te haga poner así-dice ginga solándose del abrazo

¿Lo prometes?-le pregunta madoka

Lo prometo-dice ginga y en eso madoka saca de su bolsillo a pegasus y lo pone en las manos de ginga

Ahora podrás combatir nuevamente-dice madoka con una sonrisa

Sabes desde este día voy a combatir por los dos-dice ginga y madoka no lo resiste y vuelve a abrazarlo

_FIN_

__  
**yo: espero que les haya gustado y a mis dos amigas les vuelvo a decir gomen no era mi intención ... y para serles mas clara a los lectores me siento como ginga así que ya tienen una idea de como tengo que estar... bueno en este no les diré que dejen review ya que dudo que lo hagan, pero pueden preguntarme lo que sea, dudas, aclaraciones, lo que sea... bueno hasta el próximo fic y lo repito GOMEN AMIGAS!**


End file.
